Underwear Shopping
by AngelShizuka
Summary: (This fanfic is once again written by my friend and grammar/spelling checked by me). !INCEST WARNING! Tadashi takes Hiro underwear shopping.


''Where are you taking me?'' Hiro asks as he's sitting in the car next to Tadashi. ''I'm taking you for a big surprise!'' Hiro makes a weird face as he looks at his brother. ''why won't you tell me the ''big'' surprise?''. Tadashi turns his head to his brother and smiles 'Because it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you''.

''We're almost there'' he says as the car goes around the corner and Tadashi parks it right in front of a lingerie store. ''We're going to shop for aunt Cass?'' ''No silly, we're going to shop for you.'' Tadashi pats Hiro on the head and opens the car door to get out. ''But I don't want lady undies!'' Hiro says while getting out of the car. Tadashi smiles at Hiro and says ''But I wanted to buy you a cute pink lace thong'' ''NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!'' Hiro says angry. ''I only wear boxers.''. ''I'm just kidding, come on.'' Tadashi waves with his hand. Hiro walks after tadashi still scared to wear women's undies.

They walk into the pink and smelling like roses store. ''Let's see...'' Tadashi looks around and takes Hiro's hand. ''This way!'' They walk to the back of the store and suddenly they enter a blue part of the store. ''There is a men's department!?'' Hiro looks surprised and turns around to the pink and fluffy part of the store. ''You wouldn't think there was a men's department.'' Tadashi laughs at Hiro's comments and walks to a clothing rack. ''What do you think of this?'' Tadashi holds up a neon yellow men's thong. "I don't want to wear thongs, and especially not in that colour.''. Tadashi puts the thong back and put his arm around Hiro. ''I'm just kidding little brother, you are sexy even without a thong.''. Hiro turns red and pushes Tadashi away. ''Don't say things like that in public." he whispers. ''why not?'' Hiro looks at Tadashi ''Because it's making me want to kiss you.'' he mumbles. Tadashi blushes and quickly disappears into another clothing rack.

Hiro looks through a clothing rack himself and suddenly Tadashi reappears ''I've found all these!''. Hiro looks at the pile of boxers Tadashi is holding. ''Why so many?'' "Just come with me and try them on." Tadashi takes Hiro's hand again and takes him to the dressing rooms. Once they arrived at the dressing rooms they walk over to the one room in the back. "I can go in alone" Hiro says when Tadashi wants to follow him. Tadashi looks a little disappointed and turns around to sit down on a chair.

It's a mixed dressing area so Tadashi's looking at the ladies. ''This one fits... and looks pretty good." The girl say. Hiro pulls the corner of his curtain to the side. Tadashi looks through the little opening "I can't see it that well" ''Well too bad for you" Hiro let's go of the curtain and Tadashi can't see anything. "That's not nice, Hiro!" Tadashi is a little angry and decides to make Hiro a little jealous.

"Hello ladies" Tadashi walks over to the two girls arguing about which bra they should buy. "Which bra should I buy?" The blond girl holds up the two bra's "Well I don't know... How well do they fit you?" The girls look at him and nod at each other. "We'll show you.". They go into the dressing room leaving a confused Tadashi behind. "Who are they?'' Tadashi turns around and sees Hiro's head through the curtains. "I don't know.. Wait! Are you jealous?'' Tadashi looks at Hiro and winks. "No, I'm not!" Hiro pulls his head back and throws a boxer out of the dressing room.

The curtain opens and the two girls stand before Tadashi. "Which looks better?" The girls ask. Tadashi gets a slight blush on his cheeks. ''Uhhmm... They both look great, you should take them both" The girls smile and thank him for his help. "No problem" Tadashi wants to walk to Hiro's curtain but one of the girls grabs his hand. "Call me" the girl says while putting a card in his hand. "Well... I'll think about it." he waves at the girls and runs over to Hiro. He pulls the curtain aside and slips in. He turns around and sees a red, half naked Hiro.

Tadashi turns red himself, grabs Hiro and hugs him tight. "Oh, my baby brother. I really love you the most of all.". Hiro pulls himself out of Tadashi's embrace and grabs a boxer to try on. "What do you think of this one, looks good right?". Tadashi smiles at Hiro's cuteness and grabs Hiro's butt. ''It looks marvellous.". Hiro turns around and pulls Tadashi's head down. Tadashi looks at Hiro's sparkling eyes and he presses his lips on Hiro's. They kiss intense and Tadashi's hand slips under Hiro's shirt. "I love you, Hiro" Tadashi says. Hiro's eyes open and he whispers "You never call me Hiro when we do things like this" "I love you too much to call you baby brother at the moment." Tadashi winks, kisses Hiro on the cheek and slaps him on the butt. "Come, my baby brother. Time to pay for all this.".

Tadashi wants to walk out of the dressing room "Wait!... Wait a minute!" Tadashi turns around to face Hiro. "Why? You can change by yourself, right?". Hiro moves his hands to the side..."I'm still hard" Hiro says blushing. Tadashi looks at the boner and back at Hiro's face. "I-I-I... I'll wait outside the dressing room." He turns around and sits down with a red head on the couch thinking about Hiro's boner. "In that boxer.. it looked perfect!" Tadashi thinks.

A couple of minutes later Hiro comes out of the dressing room, he looks at the red and obviously horny Tadashi. "Come, brother." Tadashi looks up, walks over to Hiro and takes all the underwear. At the register Tadashi puts the big pile on the counter and looks the register lady in the eye and says with a serious voice "We'll take all of these!". Hiro face palms and after Tadashi paid he goes up front to the car. When they're in the car Tadashi hands Hiro a gift. "What's this?" Hiro rips the paper off and a pretty cool, but also a little cute boxer shows up. "But you've just bought me all these boxers!". Tadashi kisses Hiro on the cheek. "But this one was cute and it really reminded me of you.".

Hiro looks at the ocean blue boxer with 2 dark blue stripes on the front and a cute white face on the back. "I think this is my favourite" Tadashi smiles and Kisses Hiro on the forehead. "I'm glad you like it, but when we get home, I'M GOING TO DO YOU!''. Tadashi starts the car and drives home as fast as he can.

The end!


End file.
